


Hazel Eyes And Cryptic Lies

by KayKenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, College, Drinking, F/M, Finn Worries Too Much, Harassment, M/M, Professor Assistant, Rey Drank Too Much, Rose Ships It, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Snoke Being a Dick, Star Wars References, Vaginal Sex, ben solo has issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayKenobi/pseuds/KayKenobi
Summary: Rey is out at a bar drinking when she meets the handsome Ben Solo. A few drinks and a heated dance later, the two find themselves in a very handsy situation. But, what happens when Rey finds out Ben is her TA for Professor Snoke?





	1. Dark Eyes and Hard Liquor

**Author's Note:**

> So, hopefully you guys like this fic. Thank you to my lovely ladies in the Writing Den for pushing me to work on this, I love you guys! <3

Usually Rey wasn’t one for Thursday night bar trips. But, due to her stressful week at work, she deserved it. Her dick of a boss, Unkar Plutt, had been keeping her overtime every night for the past week to check and double check all of the cars to make sure they were ready for the clients the next day. While Rey was glad she was still getting paid, she hated being around that man. His eyes always roamed up and down her body and his breath always smelled like alcohol. 

Now she sat at a bar, downing her third drink. She enjoyed the smooth, burning sensation the alcohol left in its wake as it slid down her throat. Her closest friends, Rose, Finn, Poe, and Rose’s older sister, Paige, all sat around her, chatting away and nursing their drinks in their hands. 

Rey could feel a set of eyes staring at her so she turned and was met with a set of dark eyes and luscious, dark hair. His lips were thick and turned upwards into a quite sexy smirk. He lifted his drink to his lips and took a small sip, his eyes never leaving hers. she mimicked his smirk and knocked back her fourth drink, slightly grimacing from the burn on the back of her throat. She turned to her friends and told them that she was bored and going to go dance, they all nodded and returned to their previous conversations. 

Rey slid her way into the center of the dancefloor. Her tight, shimmering, grey dress reflected off of the lights, almost giving off a slight disco ball effect. She had slid her heels back on, giving her a bit more height to her small frame. She seeked out those eyes again and met them again. He had not moved from his spot in the corner of the bar, but, it seemed that his grip on his glass got tighter and his eyes studied her in a heated in a hungry manner. Rey lifted her hands up above her head and began to sway her hips side to side to the beat of the music. She ran one hand through her caramel-brown locks, letting them slip through her fingers and back down to her shoulders. Rey slid her tongue over her top lip and grinned at the man, crooking a finger towards him, beckoning him forward. 

The man stood up, downing his drink and slamming the glass down back onto the counter top before making his way over towards Rey, a dark and hungry flame flickering deep within the dark orbs. He positioned himself behind Rey, his hands slipping onto her thighs, gripping them tightly. He pressed his nose to her ear, tickling it with his breath.  


“I saw you watching me,” Rey whispered, her face turned towards his. Her eyes were hooded and her smirk was lazy. “I suppose I couldn’t resist a man with such...alluring eyes.” She hummed, reaching up and running her nails through his hair. The man responded with a low growl and a lazy smirk of his own.

“How could I resist? That dress does wonders for a woman like yourself...and those wide, doe eyes, you seemed so lonely..so afraid to leave your group of friends…” The man ghosted his lips down the shell of Rey’s ear and she shuddered, biting her bottom lip and shutting her eyes. She let her back-end grind against him, her back pressed against his chest. He smelt like alcohol and spice and the slight stubble on his cheek brushed against her jaw. 

“Yes, well...they prefer to sit and chat away,” She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up at him, chewing on her bottom lip in a seductive manner. “If you ask me, I prefer to be pressed up against men with dark eyes and sexy smirks…” She teased, running her fingers up and down his chest, enjoying the feeling of the muscles underneath.  


The man chuckled, sliding his hands down to her lower back, pressing her against his body. “A tiny thing like yourself should only dance with the best kind of men. Even if that requires them to have dark eyes and sexy smirks.” 

Rey hummed and pressed herself against him completely, tugging on her bottom lip and fluttered her lashes at him, smirking. The man’s eyes flicked down to her lip and he let out a weak moan and Rey giggled in response. “That seemed to get a response out of you, good sir. Is someone weak for a tiny thing like myself tugging on her lip?” She rose onto her toes and brushed her lips over his jaw and ear. “There are more things that I could do that would make you weak.” She whispered and ran her hands up over his chest and onto his shoulders, giggling again. 

The man let out another weak moan and eyed her, his jaw slightly slack in response. Rey looked up and slipped out of his grasp, winking before turning around and making her way towards the bathroom. While she did enjoy flirting with him, she didn’t want things to get too far, so, she had to slip away when it was easiest, even if that meant teasing him and walking away. 

Rey pushed her way into the dimly-lit bathroom and looked around. It was covered in old gum, stickers, scribbled phone numbers, and smelt like stale alcohol. The lights above her flickered, casting a dark and ghostly hue throughout the small room. With the toe of her heel, she pushed open one of the empty stalls and crept into it, eyeing her dirty surroundings. Rey sighed and slid her phone out of her purse, reading the multiple texts she had received from Finn and Rose, asking where she was and who the man was that she had been dancing with. Chuckling, she responded, telling them to not worry and that she’d be back at their table in a few minutes. 

Once Rey was finished in the stall, she opened the door, only to spot the tall man standing right in front of her. She let out a small gasp as he startled her. He pushed his way into the stall and roughly pinned her against the wall of the bathroom stall. His lips pressed to her in a heated manner and his hands gripped her waist tightly. Rey moaned softly, leaning into it and running her nails through his hair and down his chest, landing on his hips, which, coincidentally, were grinding against her. Not that she was complaining or anything. The man lifted her up so her legs were tight around his waist and her dress slid up her thighs. One of his free hands roamed her thigh and his lips trailed down her neck, eliciting another moan from Rey’s lips. 

It was another ten to fifteen minutes before Rey and the man stumbled out of the bathroom. Rey’s hair was a mess and the man’s shirt was slightly unbuttoned. She smiled sheepishly at the looks the two received from other clubbers and she looked at the man over her shoulder, winking at him before sauntering off towards her friends.

“Peanut!” Finn slid off of his seat and eyed her disheveled appearance. “What happened to you? Where did you go?? And who was the man followed after you??”

Rey used one hand to fix her messy locks and the other to wave his questions off. “Finn, I’m fine. I was in the bathroom. I just had a little...run in with the man I was dancing with.” She shrugged, biting her bottom lip and grinning. 

Rose whistled and lifted a dark eyebrow, smirking. “You got lucky, huh? Was he big? Did he do well? Did you two use protection?” She flung questions left at right at Rey and Rey let out a groan, covering her reddened face with her hands.

“Oh my god, Rose! No! We didn’t have sex! We just made out a bit…” Rey dropped her hands and straightened herself out, fixing her dress and tossing her hair over her shoulder. “Plus, I don’t even know his name. We both seemed to have had too much to drink and things got a bit heated.” She shrugged and looked over her shoulder, looking for him. “It seems that he left, anyways, which is what we should do since we have classes tomorrow.”

The group all groaned and nodded before slipping out of their seats, leaving a few bills to pay for their drinks and snacks. Rey took Finn’s arm, something they’d been doing since they were kids in a foster home. It gave them both a sense of safety and security. Plus, Rey was still stumbling, so, she needed the support so she wouldn’t fall on her face.  


The cool air hit them and they all let out audible sighs as it cooled the sweat on their skin from the crowded and hot building. Paige waved goodbye and headed in the opposite direction of the group, towards where she parked her car. Finn, Poe, Rose and Rey all headed towards their building, which, was just a block from the bar. Finn, Rose and Rey had been roommates for the past year and a half and Poe lived just down the hall from their apartment. 

Rey turned the key and pushed open the apartment door, stumbling and kicking off her heels, groaning at the freedom her feet were now feeling. She rubbed them and began to unzip her dress. Rose and Finn both went into their respective bedrooms and Rey made her way into the bathroom to clean off the bar smell from her skin.  


After shutting the door, Rey unzipped her dress completely and allowed it to pool around her bare feet. She studied herself in the mirror. Rey always found herself to be average, if not less. She was thin, but muscular from her time in the garage working on cars. Her breasts were smaller than most, but, it didn’t seem to bother her much. She always loved her facial features. Soft, hazel eyes, freckles dusting her nose, and a strong stare in her eyes. 

Rubbing her neck with one hand, she turned her shower on, letting the sound of the water fill the silence of the bathroom. She stripped herself of her panties and bra, flinging them onto her discarded party dress on the tiled floor. Rey savored the feeling of the hot water on her bare skin, letting the goosebumps spread from her shoulders down to her ankles. She scrubbed herself raw, while also thinking about the man from the bar. Sure, he had been handsome with intense eyes and full, pouty lips, but, Rey knew she probably wouldn’t be seeing him again unless he frequents there as much as she had. Perhaps she just never noticed him. A part of her was disappointed in the thought, but, she knew it was for the best. She didn’t have time to think about anyone in that way. She wanted to focus on her job and her degree in Literature.

Rey finally stepped out of the shower after the water had turned cold and she wrapped herself in a warm, fluffy towel. Grabbing her discarded clothes, she slipped out of the bathroom, shuddering at the cold air that hit her damp skin. The apartment was quiet, the only sound she could hear were the quiet snores coming from Finn’s room so Rey crept quietly past his door and into her own bedroom. It was minimal, a full sized bed in the corner, a dark colored desk pushed against the wall next to it, covered in textbooks and papers. A colorful yet faded rug sat in the center of the room, adding more life to her bland-colored bedroom. 

Rey dropped her party clothes into her hamper and slipped on a pair of clean panties and an oversized t-shirt before slipping into her bed, under the soft blankets. Sighing contently, she shut her eyes, listening to the silent whirring of her electric fan as it lulled her to sleep.


	2. An Unexpected Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wakes up and makes it to class before she's late. She thought it was going to be a normal day, except...it turns out that the man from the night before is the new assistant to her creepy professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Chapter 2! 
> 
> This one is a little shorter than the first chapter, it is split into 2 POVs. 
> 
> Thank you to my ladies in the discord!

Rey woke up with a groan and a hangover. Turning over, she checked her phone and saw that she had overslept by twenty minutes. 

“FUCK!” She yelled out, stumbling out of bed and grabbing clean clothes to wear for the day. She flew out of her bedroom, one leg through her pair of jeans, the other sticking out, bare of the denim material. Finn and Rose were already gone, off to their classes for the next few hours. She’d have to yell at them later for not waking her up earlier.

She flung the bathroom door open and looked at herself in the mirror with a groan. She had messy hair, pale skin,  _ paler than usual, _ she thought, and...was that a...hickey under her ear?!  _ That motherfucker! _ She mentally cursed. The man from last night must have left it! Growling, she took out a tube of cover up and began to cover up the bruise, dabbing it until she couldn’t see the discoloration anymore. Rey ran her hairbrush through her hair and tossed it up into a loose bun before brushing her teeth and spraying herself with perfume. 

Once ready, she grabbed her bag and slipped on her dirtied converse and ran out the door and towards her beat-up car. 

It was a twenty minute drive to her campus and it took Rey three minutes to finally find a parking spot close enough to her first class of the day. She killed the engine and took off running towards her class, locking the car behind her.

Luckily, Rey had just made it to class right before the Professor walked in behind her. While she loved learning about Literature, she  _ hated _ her professor. Professor Snoke was a small, skinny old man with deep scars on his face. Whenever his beady eyes would roam the room, all of the students would shift uncomfortably in their seats and try to avert their gaze elsewhere. Rey was not one of those students. Whenever Professor Snoke’s eyes would land on her, she’d meet his gaze in a steady manner with a slight chin lift, as if she was mentally telling him that she wasn’t afraid of him like the others were.

“Good morning, students…” Professor Snoke’s gravley voice seemed to echo off of the walls as he began to pace back and forth behind his desk, his hands held behind his back. “Today, my new assistant will be starting with us. I expect you all to give him your respect and attention if he steps up to help any of you with your work.” Professor Snoke waved one of his hands around, gesturing to the students sitting in front of him. 

Rey wasn’t paying attention to what Professor Snoke was saying until she heard the door creak open and a deep voice spoke, apologizing for being late. Something about that voice rubbed her in an odd way. She paused her scribbling and looked up. She blanched. It was the man from the bar last night. Except...he was dressed professionally. His dark hair was slick back, he had glasses perched on his nose, and his clothes were clean and pressed in a very neat fashion. Even his shoes were clean and shiny in the reflection of the ceiling lights.

Luckily, he didn’t see her. The man set his bag down on a seat next to the professor’s desk and turned towards the class, a light smile on his face. He cleared his throat and lifted up a hand in a friendly gesture.

“Good morning. My name is Mr. Kylo Ren and I will be Professor Snoke’s assistant for a while.” His eyes scanned the room slowly, studying everyone’s reactions and facial features. His eyes landed on her and his smile dropped. In his eyes, Rey could see a flash of panic and he shuffled, shifting his weight onto his other foot before shoving his hands in his pockets and looking away. “Anyway, I’m glad that I’ll be able to work with each and every one of you. If you need any help, please let me know.” His voice went from relaxed to a mumble and he turned around and walked over to the seat, moving his bag onto the floor and sitting down, keeping his uncomfortable gaze on the Professor. 

For the rest of the class, Rey kept her gaze secured on the professor as he spoke. Half of the time, she wasn’t listening. Her heart was thumping too hard in her chest and her hands were clammy. She wiped them on her jeans once or twice and crossed and uncrossed her legs. Once or twice, she’d glance over at Kylo (what kind of name was Kylo, anyway?) and she’d catch him staring right at her. Feeling an uncomfortable amount of heat rising in her cheeks, she’d peel her gaze away and back at the professor. 

_ This was going to be a long class, _ Rey thought to herself, sinking down deeper into her seat, as if it could swallow her whole and save her from this moment of hell. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ben had woken up late, a slight thumping sensation from his hangover in the back of his head. He had left the bar before the female and her friends had even witnessed him leaving after their... _ moment _ in the bathroom. Now, he was stumbling around his apartment, slipping on the nicest pair of clean and pressed pants he had. He grabbed a random blue button-up shirt from his closet and slipped it on, buttoning it while his coffee brewed. 

His dark grey blazer sat folded next to his bag and glasses on the kitchen counter. He had laid them out last night after returning home from the bar. He knew he probably didn’t have to dress impeccably nice, but, he wanted to impress his new ‘boss’ and the other students that he’d be helping for the semester. 

As Ben sipped on his coffee, he slipped on his jacket, glasses, and bag over his shoulder. He dumped what remaining coffee he had into the sink, washing it down with the faucet before leaving his apartment and locking it behind him. The campus was only about twenty minutes away, so, luckily he had more time than he realized. 

Ben fiddled with the radio until it landed on the classical music station and he drove off, humming along to the piano and violins. That kind of music always calmed his on-edge nerves whenever he got nervous. Perhaps it had to do with his mother playing the music every morning whenever Ben would get up for school as a child. No. No, he wouldn't think about her. That would only worsen his mood. 

Sighing, Ben made it to campus and found a spot closest to the building that the classroom was in. The campus was nice. Wide, open courtyard with a few buildings surrounding it, all made of the same tan blocks and large windows. Each building had a number outside of it, labeling them as one through ten in order for the students to figure out where their classes were for the day. 

Ben stepped into one of the buildings and rounded the nearby hallway just in time. The professor had just walked in and shut the classroom door behind him. While Ben silently cursed himself for being late, he could also hear the professor explaining that his new assistant would be starting today, so, he thought it would be fine to wait until he was done talking so he wouldn’t interrupt him.

“Sorry that I’m late, sir.” Ben said as he stepped into the classroom and nodded at Professor Snoke, setting his bag down on a chair next to the man’s desk and looking up at all of the students. “Good morning. My name is Mr. Kylo Ren and I will be Professor Snoke’s assistant for a while.” He used the name that the professor gave him. He found it odd, but, he wasn’t going to question his antics. He scanned the room, smiling and raising his hand in a friendly gesture. His smile only dropped when his eyes landed on a familiar face. It was the female from the night before. Except, she was dressed like a normal college student. Jeans, a fitted t-shirt, and beat-up converse. Clearing his throat and shoving his hands in his pants pockets, he nodded. “Anyway, I’m glad that I’ll be able to work with each and every one of you. If you need any help, please let me know.” Ben took his bag and moved it onto the floor, sitting down on the chair that was left for him. He kept his gaze on the professor as he began his lecture, talking about the correct way of forming their upcoming paper. 

Throughout the class, his gaze flicked to the female sitting nearby. Once or twice, he caught her eye and watched as the heat rose in her cheeks. She shifted, crossing and uncrossing her legs and looking away, keeping her stare glued to the professor and scribbling down notes, as if she was forcing herself to ignore Ben’s eyes. 

Ben found her to be attractive, even outside of the club, dressed as a totally completely normal adult. Her caramel-brown hair was twisted up into a messy bun, tendrils framing her face, she had no makeup on and the added red flush to her cheeks added more color to her sun-kissed skin. Internally chuckling and smirking, he turned his attention back to Professor Snoke, focusing on the lecture and taking mental notes on what he could do to help the students. Or her. 

This is going to be a fun class. Or hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave your comments below!
> 
> Thank you to my ladies in the discord!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, there! 
> 
> I do really hope you guys liked this fic. Please go easy on me, it's my first one on Archive. Please leave me your thoughts and advice in the comments!
> 
> And thank you to all of the lovely fic reader/writers in The Writing Den for believing in this fic and in me <3


End file.
